Phan?
by DanosaurForLife
Summary: Phil and Dan are best friends. But, do they want to be more than that? This is my first fanfic, so be nice! PS/Disclaimer: Phan is completely fake! I'm totally aware that Dan and Phil are just friends. But, a girl can dream...so none of this (probably) ever happened! Oh, and sadly, I don't own Dan or Phil :(
1. Chapter 1

**Phil's POV**

"Wake up!" Something hit my face. I opened my eyes, and Robert Pattinson was staring down at me, very close to my face. I almost screamed, taking a few seconds to realize who it really was.

"God Dan, way to give me a heart attack!" I almost yelled, laughing and pushing him lightly. I sat up in my bed, stretching and yawning. Dan took off the ridiculously realistic looking mask.

"Sorry," Dan said laughing, not really sorry at all.

He was still very close to me, now sitting next to me instead of standing over me. We locked eyes and burst into laughter. I was struck by the beauty of his smile. His dimples were amazing, and his laugh was adorable. I had been struggling with my feelings for Dan for some time now. I liked him, a lot. More than I probably should. It was stupid, he'd never feel the same way about me, but I couldn't squash the faint hope I had of him liking me back.

No, more than liking. I was in love with Dan Howell.

And he'd never feel the same way.

**Dan's POV**

Eventually, Phil and I stopped laughing. It was hard. Nothing had even really been funny, but just being with Phil made me so happy I could laugh all the time. I took a deep breath, and probably should have gotten off Phil's bed. But, something kept me there. Something about the way his icy blue eyes sparkled, or his hair was slightly wavy from being squished against his pillow all night made me stop. I had been in love with Phil for quite a while. The fact that he would never feel the same way kept me from ever making a move. But I just couldn't wait any longer. I looked into his eyes, took a deep breath, and did something I'd been waiting to do for a long time.

"Phil?" I said, almost shyly.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding confused.

"There's something I need to say..." I stopped, looking down at the floor. Creases had formed in between his eyebrows, and I could tell he was thinking hard about what I might say next.

"Yeah?" he repeated.

I looked up, and something in his eyes gave me the confidence to do what I did next.

**Phil's POV**

Dan looked at me, and his gorgeous brown eyes seemed to stare into my soul. My heart started to beat faster. He knew. Somehow, he found out I was in love with him, and he was going to make me move out, or he was going to move away.

Suddenly, he lunged towards me, and pressed his lips against mine. I was so shocked I stopped moving. Then, just as he was starting to pull away, I laced my fingers into his hair and kissed him back with as much force as I could muster. I had waited for this forever! It was better than I ever could have imagined! He somehow managed to taste good. How does that even work? It seemed to last forever, neither of us pulling away even to breathe. This moment was perfect, and I prayed that it would never end.

**Dan's POV**

I lunged towards Phil and kissed him. Kissed him! He didn't do anything at first, seeming shocked, as he should be. But, just as I was about to pull away, he wound his fingers though my hair and kissed me back. Oh my god, I'm kissing Phil! I thought with every breath I didn't take. I didn't want to break the kiss for anything, not even breathing. Kissing Phil was everything I imagined it being and more. I never wanted it to end! But, eventually, it did. We looked into each other's eyes, smiling and breathing hard.

"Well," I laughed, "I should've done that sooner!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil's POV**

Well," Dan said, "I should've done that sooner!"

I laughed alone with him, agreeing completely. The fact that I could've done that months ago was unbelievable. I had dreamed of that happening since the day I met Dan. He is just so completely perfect! I leaned in and kissed him again, then took a deep breath and got out of bed. I didn't want to leave Dan's side ever again, but I needed a shower. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, hearing me.

"Oh, nothing," I said, and smiled. "I don't think you realize how long I've been waiting for that to happen!"

Dan laughed, "Believe me, I do." I looked into his eyes, and realized that he really did. He was looking at me with an expression of…longing. I knew exactly how he felt. I wanted to…but I wasn't ready for that just yet. I had never kissed a guy before. In fact, I had never liked a guy before in my life. This would take some getting used to, whatever 'this' was. I walked out of the room and off towards the shower.

**Dan's POV**

Phil got out of bed and went to shower. I stood up, walked towards my room, and smiled to myself. 'Yeah,' I thought, 'that just happened!'

I wonder what that made us now. I had been in love with Phil forever, and, sure I had pictured dating him, and doing…other things…to him, but I had never thought any of that would actually happen! Now that this was real, what was this?

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and black jumper, and tried to fix my hobbit hair. When that proved impossible without the use of my straightener (which was in the currently occupied bathroom), I gave up and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the breakfast bar to eat. When I was just finishing up, Phil came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"I do love your hair like that, you know?" Phil said to me.

I looked up from his bare torso to his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled. "Sure," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Phil giggled, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, and walked back to his room. As soon as he was gone, I got up and ran to the bathroom to remove the unsightly waves from my messy hair.

**(BTW, I LOVE Dan's natural hair. I just know he hates it. So this is absolutely not my opinion about that at all haha. Also, sorry this chapter was so short, I have writers block and know i want to make the story longer, but im not sure how yet.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phil's POV**

I walked back to my room with a stupid smile plastered on my face. Dan's hobbit hair _was_ really attractive. I wish he'd keep it like that. I seriously contemplated stealing his straightener as I pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and a mismatched pair of socks. I trotted out to the living room and found Dan playing a video game on the couch. Sadly, he had straightened his hair while I changed. But even thought I did like his natural waves, he was still so gorgeous it took my breath away. I plopped down next to him, a little closer than I normally would. He did nothing to show that he noticed I was there, but that was normal when he was playing Sonic. Although, I could've sworn he shifted slightly closer to me.

I watched him die a few times, until finally he sighed and put the controller down. "Wanna talk about what happened?" he asked me.

I did, really, but I was afraid of what he would say. Maybe when I was in the shower he realized what a huge mistake kissing me was. Maybe he figured out that he was actually 100% straight and could never be with me. I gulped, "Yes."

**Dan's POV**

"So, are we, like, together now?" I asked Phil, sliding slightly closer to him on the couch as the last two words came out of my mouth, trying to sound seductive. He grinned nervously.

"I want to be," he replied, closing the distance between us so that we were almost on top of each other. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me passionately, winding his fingers through my hair. Eventually we both broke off, gasping for breath. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, putting my head on his shoulder. He sighed and hugged me back. We sat like that for a while, and it was a magical. Phil and I fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. And, I know it sounds cliché, but it felt like we were made for each other. I pulled back, keeping my arms wrapped around his neck, to look into his eyes. His hands slid down to my waist, sending shivers up and down my spine. We both smiled, hoping for this moment not to end. "I love you," Phil breathed, leaning in to kiss me again. I dodged his lips and kissed him along his jaw, working my way up to his ear.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

_**(I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to set a few things up for the story, and i felt like adding anything else would ruin the beautiful ending! plus i already added a chapter today. there'll be more soon, i promise! unless anyone thinks i should end it here...just let me know! thanks!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Phil's POV**

I had been waiting to hear those words come out of Dan's mouth for too long. I grabbed his face and pulled his lips back to mine, letting out a small moan. Dan slid his hands down my back until he was touching my butt. He squeezed, and I had to stop kissing him so I could laugh. He laughed too, and before I knew it there were tears in my eyes and we were both practically rolling on the ground.

Once we finally calmed down, he took my hands in his. "So, boyfriend, what're we gonna do today?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"Your dimples are adorable," I told him, ignoring the question. He laughed, making them stand out even more. I leaned in and kissed him again. Now that I could finally kiss Dan, that's all I wanted to do. I had waited way too long for this to happen, and I had to make up for months of dreaming about it.

He smiled against my lips, "Phil, you are so incredibly hot right now,"

I blushed, kissing him harder and moving my hands to his waist.

Suddenly, Dan pulled away. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Dan, what're you—" I started to say, but was interrupted by him tackling me to the ground. He straddled my hips, pinned my hands above my head, and started kissing my neck. I moaned as he grinded his hips against mine. I could feel his erection through his jeans. "Dan…" I mumbled. He must have known where I was going.

"Phil," Dan said, pulling back to stare into my eyes, "I want you so bad right now. I have waited forever for this to happen, and I don't think I can wait any longer." I gulped and nodded, agreeing completely. He started to kiss me again, but I pulled away.

"Can we at least go to my room or something? The floor hurts," I whined. Dan laughed as I said it, getting up and helping me to my feet. As we walked to my room, Dan took his shirt off, and I started to unbutton my own.

He paused at the door, "Are you sure?" he asked, putting his arms around my neck.

I nodded, placing my hands on his waist, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

* * *

**Since this is so short, I'll probably upload another chapter tonight, or at least very soon. Oh, and I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to be extremely graphic yet. Maybe one day...but that's not today. Oh, also, I apologize that this is all in Phil's perspective. Most of the next chapter will probably be Dan. Reviews are appreciated, and thanks to anyone who already has! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan's POV**

Phil was the most perfect human being I had ever met, and he was mine. We had been together for a week now, and every day just kept getting better and better. We were now sleeping in the same room, using the same bathroom, and were touching one way or another pretty much 24/7. We were as in love as two people could be, and it was…amazing.

There was one problem, though. We had to act like we weren't together out in public, for fear of running into a fan or someone we knew. I mean, we more than made up for that behind closed doors... but I wanted everyone on the planet to know that Phil was mine, and I was his. I was just so proud to be with him! Not sharing that was almost physically painful.

Right now, I was curled up with Phil on the couch, waiting for our takeout food to arrive and watching some TV show I'd never really taken an interest in. It didn't matter though, as long as I was with Phil I could watch grass grow and be happy. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and my head was on his chest. I twisted so that I could look into his eyes. "Hey, Phil?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied, shifting his attention from the TV to me.

"When do you think we're gonna tell people," I paused, kissing him quickly, "about us?"

"Oh, um, don't you think we should wait a little longer? I mean, until we know for sure this'll last?" Phil said, only half paying attention, having shifted his gaze back to the TV.

He wasn't taking this conversation as seriously as I had hoped he would. Maybe I could do something about that.

"Do you not think we're gonna last?" I said loudly, pushing away from him and standing up, trying very hard not to laugh and ruin my fake anger.

He looked really surprised. "What? No! That's not what I meant!" he cried, jumping off the couch. He looked genuinely scared. "I love you more than I love life itself! I can't even imagine losing you!" he was near hysterical now, and I almost felt bad. I lunged forward and hugged him.

"Calm down, Phil! I was kidding!" I pulled away, and he smiled, relieved. "But, if you do love me so much, why are we still hiding us?"

"Because Dan, I don't want our relationship to be anyone else's business," Phil explained, sitting back down and pulling me with him so that we were cuddling again. "You know how crazy Phan shippers are!" I laughed. I did; I had read 'phanfictions' before. Some of them were horrifically graphic and disturbing (cough cough, the skin fic and hat fic, cough cough), but some were really cute. Before Phil and I started dating, I had sometimes read phanfictions, pretending they would come true one day. "They'd never leave us alone about it!" Phil concluded, pulling me from my thoughts.

"So, it's not because you're ashamed to be with me?" I asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it anyways.

"Absolutely not," Phil smiled. "I want everyone to know I'm with you, I'm just afraid of what would happen if everyone actually did."

I could definitely see Phil's point. "Okay," I agreed, "will wait."

"You really are the best boyfriend a person could ask for," Phil said to me, running his hand through my hair. Suddenly, he grabbed my face with his hands and lifted my lips to his. I smiled around his lips and twisted my fingers into his hair. Just as things were getting rather heated, there was a knock on the door. I broke away, gasping for oxygen, and grinned.

"Takeout's here!"

* * *

**Sorry it took longer than i said to post this! i actually tried taking time to write this. Oh, and I'm listening to phil and dan's radio show! so, if there are typos, thats why!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phil's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked Dan as I set up the camera. He nodded, but I wasn't convinced. He looked like a wreck. "We don't have to do this if you aren't ready!"

Dan shook his head. "I'm completely ready! I'm just terribly nervous about how our subscribers will react!" he insisted.

"Me too," I sighed. "But, you know how intense some Phan shippers are. I'm sure they'll be beyond thrilled!"

"Brace yourself for some extremely graphic, realistic Phanfictions to come!" Dan muttered. I laughed. He was probably completely right. That was the only reason we had delayed telling people for so long. Dan had even changed the title of his video "Hot Sexy Phantastic Action" to "some bloopers from phil is not on fire 4". I had told him that might just tip people off that something had happened, but he was convinced his Danosaurs would just think the Phan shippers were getting too intense. He'd been right.

But, the time had finally come for the truth to be announced. I finished setting up the camera, and walked over to where Dan was perched on my bed. I kissed him quickly. "I'll edit that out later."

He chuckled. "Ready?" he asked. I gulped, my turn to be nervous. But, I nodded all the same, and started talking.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically, slightly waving to the camera; my usual greeting. "We've got BIG NEWS!" I stretched my arms as far as they would go to demonstrate this.

"Hey!" Dan shrieked, as my arm thumped him in the chest. I laughed.

"Sorry!"

"Hey guys," Dan greeted the camera. "Like Phil said, we have some big news…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Um…well…"

I knew exactly what to do. I leaned over and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, nothing to heated, but it definitely got the point across.

"PHAN IS REAL!" I yelled, doing a little dance.

Dan laughed, "Yeah, that's the news!"

"I know this is probably a shock to some of you, and others have probably been waiting for this their whole lives!"

"What, do we have, like, 1 year old subscribers who watch our videos every week just thinking 'I hope Dan and Phil date'?" Dan mocked me.

I pushed him, "Shut up, you know what I mean!"

"Anyways," Dan continued, smiling, "we'd really appreciate your support! We didn't want to hide this from you guys any longer!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "no hate please!"

"Also, please don't go and write a weirdly realistic Phanfiction as soon as you're done watching this!" Dan added. We both laughed. I kissed him one last time, and then got up and shut the camera off.

"So," I asked, "whose channel should we upload it to?"

**Dan's POV**

****I thought about that for a little bit. "Probably both," I concluded. "I don't think anyone would want to miss this news!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that makes sense. Or, we could make another one for the other channel!"

I was shaking my head halfway through his sentence. "I don't want to edit two videos! Do you?"

He nodded, seeing my point. "Alright, both channels!"

We started editing, sharing a few brief kisses and touches here and there, and, before long, we were uploading the video.

It finally uploaded, and Phil grabbed my hands.

"It's official!" he said, with so much enthusiasm I couldn't help but smile too.

"Now everyone knows your mine," I murmured, leaning in and kissing him. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and I tangled my fingers into his hair. After a minute, Phil pulled away, a small string of drool still connecting us.

"Ew!" he complained, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Saliva's gross!"

I laughed, "You're so weird Phil."

I clicked on the video, and scrolled down to the comments. there were about 100 already, and they were all so nice. And creepy. But mostly nice.

"Dan, I've just had a thought," I head Phil say from beside me. I looked over at him.

"What?"

"We just came out to 1,000's of people on the internet before we came out to our parents."

* * *

**Duh duh duh! Haha sorry it's been ages since my last update! I just have no idea where I want this story to go! I think I'm finally getting an idea, but I'm not sure if I just want this story to be full of fluff, or if I want something intense and sad to happen. Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'll update again as soon as I'm sure what I'm doing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so bad that it took me this long to update _ I'm so sorry if you are actually enjoying the story and have been waiting! So this chapter isn't my best and it's kind of short but I just needed to update I felt so bad I just had insane writers block and didn't know where the story is going. Oh, and I feel like I might be adding some slash later on, if I ever figure out how to write it well, and I was wondering if you guys would want that, or if you're good with them just making out. I don't know what you guys like to read _ Let me know! Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

**Phil's POV**

"Well, fuck!" Dan practically shouts. "How did we not think of that?!"

I just shake my head, not sure myself. Telling your parents you're gay should probably be done before telling hundreds of thousands of random people you've never met. I mean, sure, Dan and I love each and every one of our subscribers. But, as much as our families? They deserved to be the ones who found out first.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore!" I stated. Dan looked at me and nodded, chuckling a little bit. "What?" I asked.

"How did we just completely forget to tell our parents?" Dan asked, completely laughing this time. Maybe he was in shock, because no normal person would be laughing at a time like this. Then again, Dan isn't by any means normal. That's why I love him.

"Why don't we just call them and tell them to watch our new videos?" I asked hopefully. To be completely honest, the thought of telling my parents about us terrified me. "We'd be killing two birds with one stone!" I wasn't sure if that's really how the expression went. Oh well, close enough. Dan didn't look convinced though.

"I think this is something our parents deserve to hear from us," Dan insisted, walking back over to my bed and sitting down. I joined him, taking his arm and wrapping it around my shoulder. He smiled. I fit my head into the crook in his neck. We sat like this for a while, until finally the silence approached awkwardness.

"Dan?" I asked.

"Hmmmm?" he hummed, obviously just being interrupted from some sort of intense thought process.

"I-" I stopped, shutting my mouth. Dan removed his hand from around me and tilted my head so we were making eye contact.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern plain in his voice.

"I'm terrified of telling my parents," I said quickly, so fast I wasn't sure Dan caught it all. "Can I please just call them and tell them to watch the video?"

Dan pulled me into a tight hug, and then kissed me softly. "No," he said. I frowned, not expecting to hear that at all. "I'll call them for you!" he added, laughing at how good he'd gotten me. I punched his arm.

"Not cool!" I whined, tackling him to the bed. We wrestled for a few seconds, and it ended with him pinning me to the bed, a result I had not expected, and both of us laughing. We both calmed down, but Dan didn't get off of on top of me. Dan was already straddling me. All he had to do was roll his hips, and I was instantly insanely turned on. I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine. We kissed for a while, our lips and tongue moving together in perfect harmony. Eventually, I rolled Dan over so that I was on top. I paused to get some air, and asked one last question.

"What are we going to do about your parents though?" I instantly regretted it. Boy, did that kill the mood.

**Dan's POV**

Phil and I were making out, and Phil stopped and asked how we were gonna tell my parents I'm gay. It kind of killed the mood. He rolled off of me and I sat up. I didn't know what to do about my parents. They didn't know I was gay. I hadn't even known I was gay until I'd started liking Phil! What if they didn't accept me? What if they never wanted to see me or talk to me again? Phil's idea was starting to look a lot better…

"Maybe I'll just call my parents and ask them to watch the video too," I sighed, not wanting to admit how good of an idea I thought Phil had, having already rejected it. Phil smiled.

"Do you want me to call your parents, or will you call mine and yours?" Phil joked, pushing me down and rolling back on top of me.

I just laughed. "Now, where were we?" I asked, pulling his face back to mine.


End file.
